


Supernova

by Frenchibi



Series: Oikawa Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Crying, Day 1: Late Nights, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa Week 2016, This got WAY more emotional that I anticipated, and please don't climb onto the roof of your house kids that's not safe, dumb idiots, the warning is for potential anxiety I guess, why is there always so much crying in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*slides back in triumphantly* I AM BACK AND READY FOR OIKAWA WEEK, PEOPLE! <strike>Did you miss me?</strike><br/>And guess what, the last chapter of <em>Fix me</em> is STILL not done. I'm terrible, but I promise you I'm working on it. I wrote the most self-indulgent, ridiculously over-the-top fiction ever in the meantime... <strike>I hope you don't cry because it's as terrible as I am</strike><br/>One day, I will become consistent in updating. Today is not that day. I want you to know I am sorry I'm such a mess.</p>
<p>Written for Oikawa Week 2016, Day 1: Late nights | <strike>Texting</strike> | <strike>Red (Passion/Determination)</strike></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strike>I feel like I should warn you that everything I write about Oikawa or Iwaizumi will without a doubt become IwaOi and I'm not really sorry</strike></p>
    </blockquote>





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> *slides back in triumphantly* I AM BACK AND READY FOR OIKAWA WEEK, PEOPLE! ~~Did you miss me?~~  
>  And guess what, the last chapter of _Fix me_ is STILL not done. I'm terrible, but I promise you I'm working on it. I wrote the most self-indulgent, ridiculously over-the-top fiction ever in the meantime... ~~I hope you don't cry because it's as terrible as I am~~  
>  One day, I will become consistent in updating. Today is not that day. I want you to know I am sorry I'm such a mess.
> 
> Written for Oikawa Week 2016, Day 1: Late nights | ~~Texting~~ | ~~Red (Passion/Determination)~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I feel like I should warn you that everything I write about Oikawa or Iwaizumi will without a doubt become IwaOi and I'm not really sorry~~

It's close to 2 am, but Hajime isn't surprised when he hears the click of a rock hitting his window.

Tooru has been antsy all day, going on about the meteor shower that's supposed to happen that night. And even though he didn't ask Hajime outright, the ace knows for a fact that Tooru wants to watch it with him. They always do, in the end - Hajime isn't that big on the event itself, but it's kind of precious, how excited Tooru gets about these things. And Hajime doesn't mind sharing a few quiet moments with his setter over on the Oikawa family's roof - above the rest of the world, Tooru is always a little more honest than anywhere else.

So really, Hajime has been expecting the soft sound. If he's completely honest, he wouldn't even be awake right now if he hadn't.

He abandons the book he's been reading, kills the lights and moves to slide the window open. Sure enough, Tooru is perched on the tree outside his own bedroom window, a handful of pebbles in his fist.

"Iwa-chan!" he whisper-calls, waving and beckoning.

Hajime rolls his eyes (making sure that Tooru can see him do it), but then he nods. Before climbing out of his window, though, he turns and grabs the backpack he's already prepared. He saw this coming, after all.

He then proceeds to climb out onto the ivy plants growing on the outside of his house, which allow for a relatively safe passage downward. He loses patience and jumps off halfway, hitting the grass with a dull thud and pausing, looking up at the mostly dark and silent house behind him to see if anyone heard. Satisfied that he remained unnoticed, Hajime vaults the fence that separates his parents' property from Tooru's, and approaches the tree. Tooru is grinning down at him from his perch, slowly dropping the remaining pebbles to the ground.

"Hey, Nerd-kawa," Hajime half-whispers, and Tooru answers with a ridiculous little wave. "To the roof," he announces, careful to keep his voice down, too.

Hajime gives him a nod, already reaching for the nearest branch. They've both climbed this tree more times than they can count, so his movements are routine as he makes his way to where Tooru is, following him further up into the branches. The tree is old but sturdy, and Hajime knows which places to avoid and which can easily carry his weight.

They both reach the roof without too much trouble, and Hajime lets Tooru pull him up behind him. They stand for a moment, catching their breath, and Hajime looks around. Tooru has already put out a blanket for them to sit on, and Hajime has another one crammed into his backpack. It's not that cold, really, but they know from experience that the wind gets chilly up here.

Tooru grabs hold of Hajime's sleeve, pulling him towards their preferred stargazing spot. Hajime almost laughs because it's kind of weird they have one to begin with - then again, this is Oikawa Tooru, biggest space-nerd ever, so it shouldn't be surprising.

They settle down without too much hastle, and Tooru smiles when Hajime pulls out his blanket and drapes it over both their shoulders. Tooru immediately snuggles close to him, shoulders touching as he leans in. Hajime doesn't object - he can see the excitement in Tooru's eyes, and if he's perfectly honest, it's kind of cute.

Tooru's fingers brush his own, and Hajime surprises himself by taking a leap before he can think about it and lacing them together.

The setter almost gasps, looking at him with wide eyes.

"...you're cold," Hajime comments, turning their hands over. "How are you always cold?"

Tooru mutters something that sounds suspiciously like "you're mean," and Hajime shoves him with his shoulder. (He doesn't look, but he doesn't need to, to know Tooru is blushing.)

"Shut up," he tells him, looking away from him and up at the sky instead. "When's it start?"

Tooru blinks, then pulls his phone out of his pocket with his free hand. 

"Five minutes," he says, after checking the time.

Hajime hums, and he lets his fingers start tracing Tooru's palm. In itself that's not so weird - Tooru is touching him all the time, anyway. It's just usually not Hajime who initiates the contact. So it's understandable that the setter stiffens a little - but he doesn't protest. Hajime can feel him staring, but he refuses to meet his gaze.

After what feels like forever, Tooru whispers: "...what are you doing, Iwa-chan?"

Hajime's fingers still and he shrugs. "Warming your hands. I can stop."

Tooru hesitates, then he squeezes Hajime's hand. "...no. I'm just... I wasn't expecting-"

Hajime shoots him a look, catching the complicated expression on his face.

"Relax, Oikawa. It's just me."

Silence falls between them again, and Hajime can feel the tension practically seeping from the boy beside him.

Something bright passes overhead, and both of them turn their gazes just in time to see the first shooting star disappear.

"Look, nerd. It's started."

~~~

They sit in silence, fingers still entwined between them, huddled together for warmth as they watch the spectacle above.

Hajime is lost in thought, but just as his neck starts to hurt a bit, Tooru tugs at his fingers. "...lie down?" he asks, voice a little more tentative than Hajime expects. He gives him a nod and lets go of his hand. "Sure."

And he does what they always do - he drops down first and holds open his arm so Tooru can curl into him. The setter watches him, hesitating. Hajime rolls his eyes a little, despite his best efforts not to. "C'mere," he says.

Something flashes across Tooru's face, too fast to catch in the dark, but it snaps him out of it and he moves to lie down beside him, head resting on Hajime's arm. Hajime adjusts their position, pulling him closer so he's almost on top of him and so he can wrap his arm around Tooru properly.

Tooru squeaks a little at being jostled so suddenly, and at how close together they are now, but Hajime takes it as a good sign that he doesn't wiggle away.

There are still shooting stars above them, but Hajime gets the feeling Tooru isn't watching them anymore - and when he turns his head he sees that he's right, because Tooru, even if his eyes dart upward immediately, was definitely watching him instead.

"...hey," Hajime says.

Tooru looks up at him, pretending (unsuccessfully) that he hasn't been staring. Hajime swears that there's color rising to his cheeks again, even if it's hard to tell in the dark.

"...everything okay?" he asks. Tooru nods reflexively.

Hajime sighs. If he wants the truth, he's going to have to be more direct. Tooru is made up of layers, and it takes a while to peel them away and get to what's underneath - these small moments they share on the roof are the ideal place for that, though. Something about seeing the stars seems to calm the setter down enough to take a leap of faith and to trust.

"What are you thinking about? I can hear your brain whizzing from here."

Tooru hesitates, searching Hajime's face. "...you," he says eventually, his voice quiet and insecure. "Us."

And there it is.

Hajime smiles, and Tooru blinks in surprise - evidently he hadn't been expecting that reaction.

"Yeah? What about us?"

He can't keep the smile out of his voice, because knowing Tooru trusts him... well. It means something. More than he'd usually care to admit, but apparently the night is loosening his own inhibitions as well.

Tooru rolls his eyes (even though he's still blushing) and twists himself so he can throw his arm over Hajime's chest and bury his face in his neck. "...don't tease me, Iwa-chan," he complains.

Hajime puts his arms around him again, wrapping him in warmth.

"I'm not," he says, voice going back to a serious tone. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Tooru is silent for a moment, but then he whispers: "...I don't want you to leave me."

Hajime hears the hitch in his breath, the fear in his voice. It stings, because Tooru shouldn't be doubting him. He pulls him closer.

"I won't," he says. And he knows that's the truth - he recognizes Tooru's fear because he feels the same way, and from his perspective, Tooru has a lot more reason to be leaving him than the other way around. He's been worrying, too, especially with graduation looming over them, getting closer and closer at an alarming pace.

"There's... many things I don't know, but this I'm sure about. I can promise you I won't leave."

Tooru has gone very still, listening hard, like he's afraid he'll miss something vital.

"...yeah?" he asks, and his breath tickles Hajime's skin.

"Yeah. Because you're-" He clears his throat, choosing his words. "You're so... important. If anything, I'm afraid you'll leave _me_."

"What?" Tooru asks, hoarse and breathless, "No, no, I couldn't!"

Hajime can't stop the sigh that's building in his chest. "Are you sure, though?"

Tooru pushes himself up, out of Hajime's arms, and braces his elbow on the blanket beside Hajime's shoulder so he can look down at him.

"One hundred percent," he tells him, and the certainty in his voice is absolute. His eyes look fierce, and Hajime finds himself forced to look away, past him, back up at the stars. Tooru is overwhelming - he's always been, from the first time they met. And admittedly Hajime has become used to having him around, and he's developed his own coping mechanisms (mostly off-handed remarks and slaps that aren't meant to hurt), but there are times - like now - when Tooru just... gets to him.

Hajime has known for a while that what he feels towards his childhood friend is different than friendship. Their bond is stronger than that, anyway; they grew up together, they're practically inseparable, like family, like soulmates - but what Hajime feels is different than that, too. And he's been holding his tongue about it for _so long_.

Tooru is still looking down at him, a slight frown creasing his brow at Hajime's lack of response.

"...Iwa-chan?"

"...a hundred percent, huh?"

And he wants to believe it. He wants to believe that no matter what happens, no matter where their lives take them in the future, Tooru will always be by his side. Like he has been until now.

Tooru looks like he wants to say something, but he's not sure how. Instead he watches Hajime think, managing to lock their gazes together again.

It would be so easy. He's right there. He'd understand. And, most importantly, Hajime is suddenly filled with certainty that Tooru wouldn't hate him if he told him the truth.

Hajime feels himself smile - Tooru always does this to him, somehow - and he decides that if he's going to tell him, it'll be right now. It feels right. He feels ready, which is more than he can say for every other moment of his life up until then.

"I have to tell you something," he says, pushing himself up on one side as well, so he can look at Tooru properly. "It might... change the way you see me, but... It's important, and I want you to know."

Tooru waits, knowing better than to interrupt now. Hajime thanks him silently.

"Listen, I... you've always been like... the biggest... the biggest part of my life. And whenever I feel you doubting- doubting yourself, doubting us, or... moving away, I get- I get so scared. I don't think you know how much I need you."

He can't quite hold Tooru's gaze, especially with his eyes going wide like that, but he forces himself to keep going.

"And you- maybe I'm not what you want, in the end, but if- if you'll let me try, I... want to be the one that makes you happy. Because ever since I've met you, I couldn't see anyone else. Just... just you. Us. If you don't want that, or... if you don't feel the same, then that's okay. Just know that... I'm here, if you'll have me."

Tooru pulls back, sitting up to stare down at him, disbelief and surprise twisting his face. He opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. Hajime presses on, straightening up as well.

"...maybe this isn't what you want to hear, but... I like you, Tooru. And if you- if you want, I think I can... be anything you need."

And with that, he's knocked down every wall he had.

Tooru's wide eyes are suddenly brimming with tears, and he does nothing to stop them streaming down his face. His expression is open in a way he doesn't usually allow, not even with Hajime, and he's not sure he knows what that means - he sees hope, pain, fear and regret, a heart torn open and exposed. Tooru looks... broken.

_Betrayed_ , Hajime thinks.

It's not the reaction Hajime was hoping for, but it doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would. It was a risk. It stings - but Tooru looks like he's in far worse pain. And who can blame him? Hajime practically dropped a bomb on him; shattered his perception of Hajime's feelings towards him. And Hajime knows, regardless of how he himself feels, that Tooru needs him. As a friend.

_"...I don't want you to leave me."_

He feels, immediately, like he's betrayed Tooru's trust. And the setter looks so, so lost. So Hajime pushes his regret aside, and says the only thing that comes to his mind.

"I'm sorry. ...look, you don't have to-"

But Tooru shakes his head, and a tiny sob escapes him. "...Hajime," he gasps, raw and vulnerable.

And oh, _oh_. He'd thought the variations of 'Iwa-chan' he's heard over the years would be the death of him, but it turns out hearing Tooru say his given name - that's another story entirely. For a moment, he forgets how to breathe.

"I'm sorry," Hajime whispers again. "I never meant to hurt you. I won't- it's all fine, whatever you want. It's okay. I just wanted you to know. You don't. You don't have to change anything. Whatever you want is fine. Okay?"

But Tooru can't give him an answer. He's still shaking his head, and he reaches out, fingers catching on the fabric over Hajime's chest. Hajime doesn't think he can stand to look at that expression for much longer without it tearing him apart. He's been holding it together up until now - he doesn't want to break, not now, not in front of Tooru. 

He lifts his hands, tentatively resting them on Tooru's shoulders. He gives the setter the option to refuse, to turn away, but Tooru does the exact opposite: He pushes himself forward and falls right into Hajime's open arms, fingers curling into his shirt. Breathless sobs shake his body as he cries into Hajime's shoulder, unable to speak.

Hajime isn't sure what to think, but he lets Tooru cling to him him nonetheless, holds him gently as he cries, cradling him to his chest.

Maybe it was a lot to process. Too much, even, given how Tooru is shaking. Maybe he needs time to work though this. Maybe... maybe it'll be a while before they can go back to normal again.

And Hajime recognizes the feeling seeping into his conscious mind: it's guilt.

He knows Tooru won't blame him, he's not really that petty - but that doesn't change that this pain is definitely Hajime's fault, and he hates the way his insides twist at the thought.

_I hurt him._

~~~

Now that they're sitting up, blankets forgotten, they're completely at the mercy of the night air. Hajime can feel Tooru shiver against him, and he's sure it's not just from crying.

He pulls away as gently as possible. "...we should get down soon," he says, "it's getting cold-"

He's not expecting Tooru to tighten his grip, eyes wide in shock.

"W-wait. Don't go," he breathes, and Hajime feels his heart clench in his chest. He sounds so _small_ , so _hurt_ -

"...you want me to stay over?" he asks quietly. And he doesn't even really need to see him nod, the way Tooru clings to his shirt is answer enough.

"Okay," he says softly. "Okay. I just gotta go back and leave my mom a note, so she won't worry tomorrow. Five minutes. I'll be right back."

Tooru gasps when he pulls away, and Hajime can't deny that it feels like the setter stuck a knife into his chest.

"Wait-"

He gives him a soft smile, holding it just long enough to hope to reassure Tooru before it fails and he has to turn away.

"Iwa-"

"I'll be back," he says, moving to the edge of the roof. "I promise."

_Of course I'll be back. Whatever you need. You know that._

~~~

He manages to get back to his room before his first tears fall. 

Sliding down against the wall, Hajime lets them out. Already he regrets everything, regrets that he let himself get carried away, into believing that that had been the right time to confess, that Tooru wouldn't mind hearing the truth, that he'd be grateful, even-

"God, I'm so stupid," he gasps, into the empty silence of his darkened room. The familiar walls feel like they're closing in. "...what have I done..."

And he hears Tooru's voice again, "don't go," and it only makes him shake harder. _He needed my support, my friendship, and I ripped it out from under him._

Hajime hates himself, and that realization is ultimately what makes him get back to his feet. He can't do this now. He can't just throw his feelings in Tooru's face and then run away, he knows Tooru can't deal with this on his own, knows he needs him to be strong and steady and _there_.

He walks over to his desk, blindly reaching for a pen and scribbling out a note to his mother, only half paying attention to the words he puts down before ripping the paper off the pad and putting it on the bed, where his mother was sure to notice it in the morning, in case she came looking for him.

He takes a second to just breathe, then wipes his face with his sleeves.

It would probably be better for him not to go over. But he's never broken a promise to Tooru, and he's not about to start now.

~~~

He knocks gently against the window, and immediately hears a scuffle on the inside. The light is off, but Tooru's face - still streaked with tears - is illuminated by the moonlight as he pulls the window open.

"Hajime," he whispers, breathless and desperate. Hajime slips inside smoothly - this, too, is something he's done countless times - and finds Tooru immediately back in his arms, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Hey. I'm right here," he says quietly. Tooru only sobs in response, and Hajime guides them over to the bed they've shared more times than he can remember. He pulls Tooru down after him, scooting over until his back is against the wall to make room for him. Tooru follows, slipping after him quickly. Hajime pulls the blankets up around them, making sure Tooru is covered completely.

Tooru's fingers twist into his shirt again, fiddling with the fabric nervously as he moves closer, buries his face in the warmth Hajime is offering.

"Hajime," he breathes, and Hajime finds, as much as it hurts, that he loves the sound of that voice saying his name. "Hajime, Hajime..."

"...yeah?" he says quietly, trying to ignore the way his chest is already tightening again, making it hard to breathe. He braces himself for rejection, because what else could this be about?

Tooru chokes down another sob, tries to make words work.

"Are you really- do you- did you mean it? Did you mean w-what you said?"

The question catches him off guard, because it's not what he's expecting. And a tiny part of his brain - the one that hasn't lost the hope that maybe, maybe Tooru doesn't hate everything Hajime just told him - perks up.

Hajime squeezes him close, feeling their racing heartbeats against his chest. Not just his own. Tooru's, too.

"I would never lie about this," he says. "I know I tease you, and we joke, but this- I mean every word."

Tooru's breath hitches, and Hajime can feel himself slipping dangerously close to tears again because _fuck,_ this was never what he wanted.

"You won't lose me," he continues, determined to make it clear that no matter what, Tooru can count on him being there. "I'm not... I didn't tell you so you'd feel guilty, but not telling you felt like lying, and I hated that. It's fine though. Really. You don't- I never meant to pressure you. Nothing has to chang-"

"Shut up," Tooru gasps, cutting him off even as fresh tears spill from his eyes. "Shut up, sh-shut up, stop _saying_ that, stop talking like you've done something _wrong_! Stop talking like you r-regret telling me!"

Hajime pulls back to stare at him, startled.

"But you-"

Tooru pushes himself up suddenly, glaring at him, hands curled into fists. "You goddamn idiot, I'm not- you think I- are you _blind_?"

There are too many things he seems to want to say, and the sentences are spilling together into an incoherent mess, not helped by the fact that he can't seem to stop crying. Hajime sits up, too, frown creasing his brow.

"I don't unders-"

"Damn right you don't understand! Because you're not _listening_ ," Tooru all but yells, frustrated. "Because you left before I could- before I had the chance to- to calm down so I could tell you- I need to tell you, so you can stop- Hajime-"

"Tooru, calm down, I can't-"

"I'm _trying_!" Tooru cuts in, heavy breaths shaking him harder than his tears were. "You're not _listening_!"

Hajime reaches out, but stops himself before his hand can reach Tooru's shoulder. He's genuinely afraid now, as Tooru looks just about ready to explode.

He heaves out another breath, but he seems to be hyperventilating and can't get it under control. And it's instinct, more than anything else, that makes Hajime take Tooru's hand in his.

"Breathe," he tells him softly, forcing his own breaths to slow as well as he brings Tooru's hand up against his chest, so he can feel Hajime's lungs inflate.

And Hajime is ready to thank the gods when Tooru slowly, slowly calms down, synchronizing their inhales and exhales until he can breathe normally again. He's still shaken and still crying, but definitely better than before, and Hajime can't stop himself from sighing in relief.

Tooru's hand twitches in his, but instead of letting Hajime go, he laces their fingers together and pulls Hajime's hand over to his own chest, curling down over it so Hajime can't see his face.

"...Oika-"

"Hajime," Tooru says, hidden behind his hair, and Hajime stops in his tracks. Tooru's fingers squeeze his. "Don't. Don't you ever, ever apologize for telling me how you feel. And don't even suggest that you'd be okay with going back to- to before. Because I'm not."

Hajime doesn't dare interrupt. All he can do is stare. Tooru takes another shaky breath before finally looking back up at him.

He seems to have run out of tears at last, but his face is a complete mess.

"...do you know how long-"

And he stops, chokes down a dry sob, tries again.

"You have no idea how long I've been in love with you, do you?"

Hajime jerks back in surprise, ripping his hand from Tooru's grasp.

"What?"

"You don't know how long I've been crying over you," Tooru says. "And then you tell me you feel- you feel the same - you just throw that in my face, only to take it back? ...are you trying to kill me, Iwa-chan?"

And maybe it's the name, _Iwa-chan_ , that makes this incredibly real to Hajime all of a sudden. He's frozen, and dimly realizes that he failed to hold his tears back somewhere along the line, because his face is wet. But nothing matters. None of it matters.

_You have no idea how long I've been in love with you, do you?_

Tooru is looking at him with fierce determination in his eyes, and it feels like the world is standing still, just as breathless as Hajime feels.

He doesn't know how long they stay like that, sitting inches apart, because he seems to have forgotten how his body works.

Finally, _finally_ Tooru breaks the silence.

"...say something," he says, "you started this."

And his pout isn't quite back to it's usual glory, but it's a start. It breaks Hajime out of his stupor, and he huffs out something resembling a chuckle.

"...I'm. I..."

"You're fucking stupid," Tooru supplies. He's trying to look offended, but it's falling just short of convincing.

"Hah. Yeah. Guess I am."

Hajime's hand finds Tooru's again, and he squeezes his fingers, hard.

"...can we start over?"

Tooru raises his eyebrows.

"I wanna... I wanna do this right," Hajime explains. Somehow, it's still embarrassing.

Tooru gives him a long look, but then he nods. "Okay." And then, after a second, he adds: "...though I'd appreciate it if you didn't look at me. I probably look like my face exploded."

At this, Hajime manages and actual burst of laughter.

"What? No way. That's part of the package, and I want to see all of it."

Tooru pushes his lip forward in a pout, and this time it's just as theatrical as Hajime is used to. "...fine. But don't laugh at me."

"I'd never."

They both know that's a lie.

Hajime straightens up, and takes both of Tooru's hands in his. Tooru makes a face at him, but he doesn't resist. There's a smile already bubbling up to his lips, and even just seeing the corners of Tooru's mouth lift after everything that happened that night makes Hajime's heart sing. There's no denying this, what he feels, and he wonders how he ever thought he could in the first place.

"Oika- uhm. Tooru."

And he can feel the blush creeping up his neck, because _fuck_ , this is awkward. Hajime breathes, trying to focus.

"I know I'm... we're best friends, and I'm taking a big leap here, but... I wanna be honest with you. I've... I've actually liked you for a very, very long time. Do you- uhm. I want to go out with you. Do you think we could give it a try?"

Tooru tilts his head to the side a little. "...wow, Iwa-chan. You barely stuttered."

Hajime is startled for a split second, his eyes widening. _That little-_

He reaches to his right, snatching up a pillow and whacking it in Tooru's face.

The setter shrieks at the impact, letting himself fall over to the side. "Ow, Iwa-chan!"

But he's laughing. Hajime's head feels light, and he lunges forward to poke Tooru's sides, caushing him to shriek again, more laughter spilling out of him. "Ah- Iwa-ch-... sto- hah-"

"What the fuck kind of an answer is that, dumbass?" Hajime protests, letting him sit up again. Tooru's cheeks are flushed, and Hajime's heart lurches in his chest.

And then Tooru flashes him a grin, and the world stops again, if only for a second.

"I'd love to," he says, and Hajime's heart gallops through the roof.

There's a second of silence, then a grin tears across Hajime's face again. "Perfect."

Tooru has the audacity to wink at him, and frankly he looks completely ridiculous, with tear tracks all over his face and his hair in disarray. "Of course! Would you expect anything else from the Grand K-"

But he doesn't finish that sentence, because Hajime tackles him, toppling them both over in a tangle of limbs and warmth.

Tooru is laughing somewhere by his ear, and Hajime thinks dimly that if he had to pick a favorite sound, it'd be that. Tooru's laugh, heavy with happiness and relief.

"The Grand King is going to be the death of me," Hajime mumbles, and Tooru stills beneath him.

"It's only fair," the setter says. "...since you're the one that practically killed me, here."

Hajime scoffs, but exhaustion is already overpowering him. He's pretty sure he's going to take weeks to recover from that emotional rollercoaster.

His heart lurches again when he realizes that things will be different from now on. He's got Tooru now. He just- he just confessed to him.

"...Hajime?"

Hajime turns his head ever so slightly. "Mhm?"

"...this is the best night of my life."

If Hajime wasn't blushing before, he definitely is now.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Oikawa's parents are either completely immune to sound or not home, take your pick~~  
>  Iwa-chan is dense and Oikawa is emotional. What else is new.  
> Sorry if this wasn't what you expected, and not entirely as Oikawa-centric as I would have liked, but it happened and there's no helping it now xD
> 
> Thank you for reading, and look out for more stuff coming soon :D


End file.
